My life as a vampire
by Tcute8
Summary: Hinamori Naru has a little sister which is 2 years younger than her. Naru is 15 which means her imouto-chan should be 13 years old.Naru is studying in Kurosu Gakuen, Night Class.She's a Pureblood Vampire without any special powers. NO yaoi!


_**~ MY LIFE AS A VAMPIRE!~**_

_**-**_Thoiyyibah 1n2

Hi, My name is Hinamori Naru. I am15 years old. I am a very cheerful girl. I am an Orphan Pureblood Vampire with no special abilities. I am currently studying in Cross Academy, Night Class Section. My hobbies are reading books, spent time with friends and eating Chocolates.

My parents died in an airplane crash. Right now, the maids are taking care of me in place of my parents. As an orphan girl and lack of special abilities, I learned Martial Arts. I did that in order to cover up my weakness. The night class students seemed to hate me a lot than what I expected. They never even believed that I am a Pureblood Vampire. I guess they never believed because of my lack of special abilities. The good thing is they had never try to hurt me physically or mentally. I'm so lucky.

As for my school fees, I worked in order to pay it off. I know that I am breaking the school rules. I asked the Principal's permission before doing so. The Principal knew that I am an orphan. I am allowed to work in a private café. It is fun working at the private café because there are humans that can interact with me very well.

As for my grades, I excel in every subject. I have no problem with my studies at all. As to kill time during weekends, I join in a public concert brass band group. I enjoyed my stay at there.

This year would be my last year studying in this school because my aunt asks me to stay with her. She's lonely and recently, her husband died because of lung cancer. She beg me to stay with her. I remember what she said, that night , "Please, Naru! I beg you! Please stay with me! Bring your sister along with you. If you never stay with me, I do not know who I am? After your uncle's death, I am like a mad woman. So, Please stay with me,"

I pitied her so I decided to stay with her. After that conversation, I do think that she is like a "Mad Woman". I told her that I will stay with her after this finale semester ends and I'll shift to her house. She also did promise me that she will pay for my school fees. I was happy when she said that. I have not informed the school yet.

A week after the marking paper holidays, I came back to school and check my results. I ace every subjects and got the 2nd place. I talk to myself , " I guess the results that I'm having now should be acceptable by the school I'm transferring too,"

After checking my results, I immediately leave the school compound and take a walk at the nearest garden. I was just humming but suddenly I heard rustlings of grass. I turned around to check who is behind me. I was shocked when I saw Ichijo Takuma with Kuran Kaname.

"Yo! Hinamori-san," , he greeted me. I ask them in a rude manner , " Why're you here, Nobles?" Kaname Kuran replied , " Oh my, How rude."

" Why are you here?" , I ask them. They replied, " Soon, you are going to Australia and study there, Am I right?" I was stunned.

"H-How did you know?", I ask. They chuckle and replied, " Well, we ask your sister." I whispered, " I thought told my sister not to tell anyone? Why did she tell? I wanted to sneak out of this school secretly." Suddenly, I heard my name been called. I turned around and saw my sister. She was crying and bleeding profuse.

"How did this happen? Why are you bleeding profusely?", I ask with a scared tone. She told me to run away but I didn't the next thing I knew I saw a knife stabbing through my body. "Argh…It hurts", I said and immediately, I just faint and collapse to the ground. I knew I saw was my aunt stabbing me but I just couldn't believ my eyes.

When I am awake, I saw Ichijo beside me sitting. "Ah…welcome to reality" , he greeted me. "Where's my sister?", I ask. "She's fine. Her ward is two rooms away from your ward", he said. I try sitting up but was stop by him. He told me not to move around to much. I agreed and laid down in the same position as just now. He ask me if I feel hungry. I agreed and he bought me a Chicken Ham Sandwich. I finish up the food and went back to sleep.

A few weeks later, my sister and I was discharged. Ichijo and Kuran paid our Hospital's bill told us to stay over at their house since they live together. We both agreed to it and stay one night at their house. The following day, we go back to our house and unpacked our things once we had unpacked, we laid on the bed and sleep.

The next day, we got a letter from The Institute of Mental Health [IMH]. They told us that my aunt is suffering from mental problems. We agreed and smile.

" Well, looks like we doesn't need to do such heavy arrangements", I told my sister. My sister just chuckled at me.

Years have passed after that incident and both of us are adults. We both are married. We chose the same guy that help us during that incident. I chose Kaname and she chose Ichijo. Now, we are more close as we are married and our husbands are bestfriends. All this while, I thought that life is like a disaster but it's actually a rainbow that if full of happiness and joy.

" What is it,dear?", Kaname ask me. " Nothing.", I replied. This is how my life as a vampire looks like to be.

_ ~The End~!_


End file.
